The invention relates to a method for positioning a load and fetching a positioned load or stacking loads with a crane having location measurement arranged therein, the method comprising taking the load to a selected position, detecting the unloading of the load, storing the required coordinate information of the position of the load into the memory of the crane or its control, and repeating the above-mentioned actions as required.
Publication GB 2 353 515 A discloses a method and apparatus, in which the hoisting member of a crane can be controlled along a predefined track to a desired location. For this, the apparatus has angle sensors, a load sensor, and automatic control to which the coordinates or distance of the location of the load or destination can be set in advance and which then controls the hoisting action.
Publication JP 1060595 A discloses a method with which a crane can be positioned on top of a load to be fetched by using information collected when leaving the load and consisting of the travel speeds of different crane paths and the winding speeds of the hoisting machinery.
Publication JP 10236771 A examines preventing the sending of faulty position signals in hoisting apparatuses that use load location storage and utilization of location information when fetching the load.
Publication JP 100344102 A discloses means for measuring the movements of a crane and the distances between a hoisting device and its load and for storing said information into memory for later use.
Publications JP 2000247574 A and JP 62096228 also discuss the use of stored information concerning load processing and the prevention of possible errors when using this information.
Precise positioning of the hoisting member of a crane at a desired position is often relatively time-consuming and positioning exactly above the centre of mass of the load is challenging, as the load must not swing when it is hoisted. Similarly, the estimation of the load that is easiest to fetch from a storage of similar or equivalent loads is quite difficult.
This objective cannot be achieved in a satisfactory manner by using the prior art.